Allana Darcher
|species= |gender=Female |height=5'11" (173cm) |weight= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |cyber= |specialty= |sigweapons= |rank= |affiliation=Humanity Liberation Front |notable= }} Allana Darcher was a Mamore native and communications specialist in the Humanity Liberation Front during the Second Mamore Insurrection of 2553, serving under Captain Lucia Varise in the HLF's propaganda division. It was there she became acquainted with the young fellow rebel Gavin Dunn, and together were responsible for requesting or building from scrap the recording and broadcasting equipment required to hack into Mamore's remaining infrastructure, getting their messages through UNSC firewalls. When Gavin began to build widespread popularity as the voice of the resistance, Allana was promoted to head his technical staff, and often joined in giving feedback for Dunn's latest lyrical projects. After the Insurrection's routing by the arrival of UNSC reinforcements, during which Captain Varise and most of the other senior leadership were killed, Darcher took up responsibility for communications in Lieutenant Redmond Venter's splinter group of survivors, which also included Dunn. As their fight became ever more about their own mere survival than effectively resisting UNSC operations, only managing that feat through Venter's skilled leadership, Darcher and Dunn's success in breaking through for broadcasts became less and less regular, and found there were fewer other rebel groups to contact each time. Ultimately, their group became desperate enough that when Gavin proposed recruiting from the colony's war orphans, some of whom had come into the HLF's care, to bolster their flagging numbers, it was accepted with little reservation. Despite the vengeful willingness of some, such as Emily and Simon, the decision still made Allana uneasy, for the first time shaking her faith in the righteousness of their cause to free her homeworld. It came as all the more surprise to her, then, when after a successful suicide bombing by one of their new recruits, Gavin privately discussed with her the option of deserting the HLF. Yet, now fearing for her life more than desiring her planet's freedom, Allana agreed and helped bring a handful of their other comrades who weren't consumed with vengeance or misguided ideals around to the idea. Upon finally reaching a deserted bunker secured by the HLF before the insurrection began, she joined Gavin in a hastily-made plan to steal one of the small ships their mechanics were putting together from cannibalized wrecks. The plan went dangerously awry, however, as Gavin provided the UNSC with their location to cover the defectors' getaway, and a simultaneous betrayal from the child recruit Simon made for a chaotic pitched battle they only narrowly escaped. Afterwards, the defectors blew up the transport Gavin had dubbed the Chancer II to convince any pursuers of their demise and went their separate ways, Allana eventually settling down on . The stunt would not, however, be enough to fool Redmond Venter, who survived their betrayal and had gone on to rebuild the HLF as part of the wider Insurrection, and found her within a year of Mamore's failed rebellion. Given the option of suicide by Venter rather than pull any of the people she'd befriended in her new home, Allana died feeling as though Redmond had still tried to give her some measure of mercy. When he encountered Gavin as well years later, Venter informed him of their old comrade's passing without malice. Category:Insurrectionists